


waiting game

by motorcitydreams



Series: all or nothing [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's disappearance after Raw has Seth and Roman extremely worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> For my biggest inspiration, my Dean.

Seth rests his head on Roman's shoulder with a sigh. He's exhausted—physically and mentally. The match with Dean (if it can even be called a match, really. Seth knows that the fans saw it as little more than a beatdown to Dean) took a toll on him, and he's ready to call it a night and retire to the room he shares with Roman and Dean.

Except he can't, because Dean's gone. Seth had gone to the locker room to talk to Dean immediately after their match, to apologize for getting a little too rough for him, but Dean hadn't been there. His bags were missing as well, and when Seth asked every single person he crossed paths with in the arena, they all confirmed the same thing: Dean had disappeared, after refusing medical treatment, and no one knew where he had gone. He hadn't said anything.

Seth is worried now, extremely so, because Dean never takes off like this, not even when they fight. He always lets Roman or Seth know where he is. He could be anywhere now, and the thought worries Seth. He can't help but voice his concerns aloud.

“Where do you think he is?” His voice sounds very small, and very scared. Roman sighs as he weaves his fingers through Seth's matted locks.

“I don't know, Seth. Anywhere. Did you try to call him?”

“Twice,” Seth replies. “He's not picking up his phone.”

Roman furrows his brows together in confusion.

“That's not like Dean,” he says. Seth sighs again and drags his hand down his face.

“Tell me about it. What are we supposed to do, Rome? Do we go looking for him? Or do you think we should just go back to our room and wait for him to call us?” 

“I don't know.” Roman sounds like a broken record, but he has no idea what he is supposed to say. He has no idea how he is meant to soothe Seth's anxieties, either. Both of them are completely out of their element. “I guess we should head on back to the room. Maybe Dean will call between now and then.”

“I hope so,” Seth answers, but Roman can tell that he isn't entirely convinced. Right now, though, hope is the only thing they have to go on. 

Seth practically collapses against the door the moment they step inside of the room. He's more tired than he thought, and he just wants to sleep. Roman smiles at Seth and places a soft kiss on his lips as he takes Seth's bag and sets it down beside of one of the beds.

“Go on and get into bed, baby boy,” he says. “I'll be along in a little while.”

Seth doesn't argue. He pulls off his shorts and t-shirt and throws them across the room. He is just about to step out of his boxers (he almost always sleeps nude) when he hears a low whistle. Seth stiffens instantly, immediately recognizing who the whistle belongs to. He quickly reaches over and switches on the lamp beside of his bed. 

Dean's sitting on the other bed, dressed in his street clothes, like nothing has happened. Like it is just another normal night. 

“Dean? Where the hell have you been?” Seth's voice is shrill and full of relief, confusion, and anger—but mostly relief. “We've been trying to call you!”

Roman doesn't say anything; he just stares at Dean, his icy gray eyes boring into Dean's sleep-clouded blue ones. 

“I took a walk,” Dean says with a shrug, like that's a viable explanation for worrying them sick, and collapses onto the bed, effectively ending the conversation. Seth looks back at Roman, his mouth still hanging open. Roman returns the gesture with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head.

What is there to say, really? Tonight is a classic example of Dean being Dean.


End file.
